Twister
by Uknonuthing
Summary: Richard retires and Ellis gets to be chief… Arguments with Meredith are nothing new... but how does Ellis get these mysterious letters and who is watching her? / plot Season 1 - 3 / 10 years in the future / MerDer IzzieAlex CallieGeorge /
1. Prologue

**Hello! **

**So I started this story a few years ago, after I watched the first 4 seasons of Grey's Anatomy. This story is based on the knowledge of 4 seasons. I wrote it before I knew anything about season 5.**

**I had this idea because I was fascinated of Meredith and Ellis relationship. It sucks that Shonda killed her in Season 3. But Shonda writes a lot of stuff which no GA fan understands... lol… crazy woman^^**

**This Fanfiction was originally German and the original one is online on fanfiktion . de **

**I just had the crazy idea to translate it into English. =)**

**Julia2602**

…

**Titel:**Twister

**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy (plot Season 1 - 3 → 10 years into the future)

**Lenght:** 16 Chapters

**Song:** Twister - Saliva

**Plot:** Richard retires and Ellis gets to be chief… Arguments with Meredith are nothing new... but how does Ellis get these mysterious letters and who is watching her?

**Changes****I made for the plot****:**

Ellis Grey does not have Alzheimer's, but she has not been in contact with Meredith for the last 15 years

Meredith and Derek have been married for 9 years and have an 8 year old daughter named Kate

Set 10 years after the canceled wedding of Christina and Burke

Izzie & Alex are married, they have one daughter, Sandy, who is 5 years old, they works at a hospital in Chicago

Richard is retiring

George is married to Callie, they have 9 year old son named Jayden

Addi is in L.A.

Mark, Lexie and Christina are still at SGH, Bailey still directs the clinic

Susan Grey is not dead, Mer has a good relationship with her father's family

MerDer have built a house on Derek's land, since Alex and Izzie moved to Chicago Mer's house is empty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I would, the plot of season 7 wouldn't have sucked so much.

If you find any mistakes you can keep and eat them! =)

...

**Prologue**

There are surprises you'll just love. Others are uncomfortable, and some are live changing. Sometimes you are confronted with something that you really wanted to forget. Sometimes the surprise is equal to the past which should be forgotten. The Memories come back after years and haunt you. You tried to forget them, but you cannot delete them from your mind. The past is often our most powerful enemy. It comes back, when you at least expect it. It does not announce its arrival. It simply returns.

Surgeons have all the same problems. Old methods suddenly are new ones. Former patients you almost forgot about appear again. New supervisors are not as unknown as you might think. The present does not exist without the past, even when you don't want to admit it to yourself. In the end the biggest surprise might be the moment when you find things that you have lost in the past.

...

**Read and review? =)**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey

So I finally had the time to translate Chapter 1. I hope you'll like it.

Julia2602

**Chapter:** 1/16

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Shonda Rhimes owns it all.

…..

**Chapter 1**

The loud ringing of the alarm clock sounded through the room and Meredith Sheperd opened her eyes. She got out of her Husband's embrace and silenced the alarm. She looked at the red numbers. It was 5:50 clock. The young woman sighed, dropped back and she turned around cuddling back into Derek's arms.

"Good morning."

"Good morning sunshine."

Derek kissed his wife. This got her smiling immediately. He just wanted to deepen the kiss as they were interrupted by their daughter bursting into the bedroom.

"Good morning." rang the voice of her eight-year-old daughter Kate.

Derek broke away from his wife and stood up to embrace his daughter.

"Good Morning Honey. Why don't you get dressed while I make breakfast? "

Kate nodded and disappeared into her room. Before he left the room, the neurosurgeon turned again to the love of his life.

"We continue this later!" Derek grinned and in the next moment he was already gone.

…

When Meredith came down the stairs, the two already sat in the kitchen eating their cereal.

"Good Morning." She greeted her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"Kate, die you learn for the big math test today?" Derek asked.

"Yes. Grandpa helped me yesterday. „The small girl replied.

Meredith smiled. For several years now she had a pretty good relationship with her father and his wife. If Derek or Meredith herself had to work longer they would take care of the little girl even in the middle of the night. They helped with her homework or went to the park with Kate. The young surgeon was glad she had them and Kate loved her grandparents. She knew that besides Susan she had another grandmother on her mother's side, but just like Meredith she did not care. Meredith had not been in contact with her mother for 15 year now. At some point she would have loved to tell Ellis about her happy life but on the other hand she knew that her mother would never approve of her chosen lifestyle. It was no secret that Ellis Grey had always been focused on her career, even when Mer was still a little girl.

"I'll get dressed and then we can leave for work."

Derek put his bowl into the dishwasher and went upstairs to get dressed. While eating the rest of her breakfast Meredith watched her daughter. She her father's beautiful eyes but she had her mother's blonde hair. Before she got to know Derek, the young mother had never really thought about having children. Meredith and her McDreamy had never talked about it until she found out that she was pregnant about two months after their wedding.

Lost deep in her thoughts, she did not notice that her husband came back into the kitchen. So she jumped slightly when Derek suddenly slung his arms around her from behind. He nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"Do you always have to sneak up on me like this?"

"I did not sneak up on you. I just walked into the room. You were lost in thoughts so you didn't hear me. Can we go now? „He laughs.

"Yes."

Meredith put away her dishes and went into the living room.

"Kate we're leaving now? You can even take the book and continue reading later, when you're waiting in Daddy's office for us." She told her daughter, who sat on the couch while reading a book.

"OK, Mum."

Kate got up and grabbed the book and her school bag. The three left the house barely two minutes later.

….

Meredith and Derek arrived at Seattle Grace Hospital about 45 minutes later. After they had changed into their scrubs, then they went on rounds. Half an hour later the two met again at the OR-Board.

"So we have surgery together and I've checked your schedule. It is your only surgery today. We could meet at my office afterwards." Derek whispered into her ear.

"Unfortunately we don't have time for getting all dirty and loud in your office because Richard wants to introduce the new chief at 10.30 am."

"Do you know who it is yet?"

"No, there are just a lot of rumors. What about you?"

"No. I don't know anything either. Raincheck for our consult at lunch break? "Derek said, grinning.

"Can't. Christina and George are having their eating contest again and need me to judge." Meredith replied, laughing.

"Admit it you just want to tease me. You planned planed all this."Her husband said with a smirk on his face.

"Seriously?"Mer said, laughing.

"Yes. Every time in the last week that we actually had some alone time someone interrupted us."

Derek turned to his wife and kissed her.

"I gotta go now. I love you. "

"I love you too."

….

"Did you hear something more about what the new chief?"Christina asked as she got into the conference room alongside Meredith.

"No I do not know anything different than yesterday."

"And does McDreamy know anything?"

"Same."

"So I've heard that she was chief in San Francisco.", George intervened said.

"Well, at least we know something now!" Christina muttered quietly.

"Do you think it could be the woman standing in the corner?" Callie said suddenly.

"Could be her. I've never seen her here. Can you her the face Mer? "

"No, not really. But I could swear I have seen that woman somewhere before. "

"Ladies and gentlemen, please sit down." Richard's voice rang from the podium.

The four friends looked for a place and sat down. McDreamy and McSteamy had already joined the group.

"Hey." Derek sat down beside his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"Did you get more information yet?"

"No I didn't."

"We think our new chief might be the woman standing in the corner." Christina said.

"Quiet please." Richard said, "As you all know today I will retire as Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital. We are here so I can introduce you to the new Chief. The Board and I had long conversations and meetings and decided that she would be the best for this position. She has also started her residency here and before she got here she was Chief of Surgery in San Francisco. Please welcome your new Chief Dr. Ellis Grey. "


	3. Chapter 2

Hello

Thank you for reading and easpacially for the reviews. Here is Chapter 2. I think some Episode in Season 2 inspired me to write this Chapter. I don't know because I started this story in 2009 and I'm currently at Chapter 12...I know I was very lazy...^^

I'll try to translate one Chapter each week, but maybe if I get a few more reviews I'll be faster... maybe... and now I'm sounding desperate.. lol

Forgive me my mistakes. Translating isn't as easy as it's seems. btw if you find mistakes you can keep and eat them^^

I hope you'll like the Chapter.

Julia2602 =)

**Chapter:** 2/16**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Shonda Rhimes owns it all. ;)**  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

Meredith was shocked. At this moment, her mother, who had been standing quietly in the corner of the room, entered the podium. There was applause, but almost the entire staff turned their heads into Meredith's direction.

Meanwhile, Ellis began to speak: "Thank you, Richard. I hope we all will have a good time while working together. "

Ellis explained her new rules and what she wanted to reach as chief of surgery. Meredith didn't listen. Her thoughts were miles away. Why was her mother back here in Seattle? How would she react, when she found out that she has a granddaughter? Would she be happy? Would she yell at Meredith again for being irresponsible, ordinary and not determinate enough? They had not spoken to each other since their last argument about 15 years ago. The only contact had been, when Meredith sent her mother an email to tell her that she had a job at Seattle Grace and was moving into their house in Seattle.

"Mer?"

Derek nudged his wife. He knew what she was thinking about right now.

"Wa..What?" Meredith asked, confused.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know. 15 years, Derek. After 15 years, she is part of my life again, without warning. "

Meredith put her head on his shoulder and sighed. But Derek turned and took her head in his hands, so she had to look him in the eyes.

"I promise you it'll get better."

Meredith nodded. She kissed Derek and finally started listening to the words of her mother.

When Ellis had ended, they left the conference room.

"As an attending and head of a department I have to go and introduce myself to your mother. I'll see you later in the OR, ok?"

"Yes."

The young woman turned around and walked towards the cafeteria.

…

Ellis excited the cafeteria - she had picked up a coffee - when she saw a little girl in the hallway.

"Hello, what are you doing here?"

"I am looking for my mum or my dad, they work here." Answered the blonde girl.

"Aha, and what's your name?"

"You are quite curious. I'm Kate, and what's your name?"

"I'm Ellis."

The new chief of surgery at and the little girl shock hands. The girl reminded her of someone. But who was it? While the surgeon tried to figure out who Kate reminded her of, the girl already ran away. Still lost in thoughts Ellis followed Kate with her eyes. It seemed like Kate had seen her mother and ran straight into her arms. Wait a minute, her mother was Meredith? Kate's mother really looked like her daughter but because of the distance between them Ellis wasn't 100 Percent sure if this was really Meredith. After all she had not seen her for 15 years. The chief came to the conclusion that it was impossible this could be Mer. Also because she was sure that her daughter was more reasonable when it came to her career. Ellis went to her new office to introduce herself to the Heads of Departments.

…

Meredith was on her way to the cafeteria. George and Christina had another eating contest – some people just never grow up – and Meredith had to judge. She just walked into the cafeteria when she heard a voice.

"Mum."

Meredith turned around just in time to take her daughter, who just came running towards her, in her arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"We could leave earlier today, because our teacher is sick. And since neither you nor Dad had time because you're working Grandpa picked me up and dropped me in front of the hospital because he and grandma are very busy today. They're going to visit today Aunt Molly. "

"Ah ok, are you hungry? I was about to each lunch. "

"Yes."

"Ok, let's get you something to eat. But you have to eat fast. Cristina and George are having another eating contest. "

Kate chuckled. The two quickly brought something to eat and sat at a table. Just when they finished eating, George and Christina came with trays of hot dogs.

"What are you doing here?" Christina asked, when she saw Kate.

"My teacher is sick."

"Ah ok. But don't do what George and I are about to do. This is a sport for adults only. "

"Christina."

"What? It's true? "

"Ok, I'll count to three and then you'll start eating, ok?"

"Ok."

"One ... two ... three."

George and Christina began to stuff the food into their mouths. While George was trying to eat the whole hot dog as fast as possible, Christina ate the sausage first and tried to stuff the roll as one piece into her mouth.

Almost simultaneously, the two finally yelled, still chewing: "Stop!"

"Ha, I was faster!"

"No, I was faster!"

"Not true!"

"So Mer here is referee, she decides!"

"Well, in my opinion you both finished at the same time," said Mer, "What do you think, Kate?"

"So Christina had her last piece in her mouth first, but George chewed faster. So it's a tie! "

Stunned the two contestants looked at mother and daughter. Had they really finished at the same time, again? Maybe Meredith and Kate just didn't want to call a winner. They didn't have much time to think about it because their pagers started beeping.

…

_Meanwhile in__ Ellis __Office:_

"Ah, the attendings," said Ellis, as Derek, Erica, Callie and Mark entered her office, "where are the others? Seattle Grace hopefully has more than 4 departments."

"Oh we have, the others might be in surgery." Mark answered her.

"Ah ok, and you are?"

"Mark Sloan, Plastics."

McSteamy shook the hand of his new boss with a smile.

"Erica Hahn, Cardio."

"Callie Torres, Orthopedics."

"Derek Shepherd, neuro."

The other two shook hands and Ellis also was about to say something when there was a loud beeping.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

I hope you won't be mad at me for taking so long. I just couldn't find the time to finish the translation. So I hope I'll find the time in the future to upload regular updates.

What do you guys think of season 8 so far? I think it's good and I hope we'll get more MerDer Scenes like the one at the end of 8x03. =)

Thank you for the reviews. =)

I hope you'll like the Chapter.

Julia2602

**Chapter: **3/16

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Shonda Rhimes owns it all. ;)

**Chapter 3**

"Come on Kate, I'll take you to Daddy's office. I do not want you to walk around here alone, maybe standing in the way of someone when there is an emergency." Meredith said. She took her daughters hand and took her to Derek's office.

"Ok, you've got any homework?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then get started. When you're finished and our shifts are longer than we thought you can play some games on the Computer. But first, you're going to do your homework, young lady."

"Yes Mum," replied Kate. The eight-year-old took her backpack and put it on Derek's desk.

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

The young mother gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and ran towards the ER.

…

"What happened?" Meredith asked when she arrived at the ER.

"There was a huge car accident, which involved at least 10 cars and one or two buses." Callie said. "Bailey and the Interns are already at the scene, we were ordered to wait for the ambulances."

Mer was just about to make her way outside to wait for an ambulance when she heard someone call her name.

"Dr. Grey?"

"Yes.", the surgeon turned around and looked into the face of a slightly insecure intern.

"We need a neuro consult."

"Ok, lead the way."

….

"What do we have?" Meredith asked as she entered the trauma room.

"The patient has huge splinters of glass in his body and the x-ray shows that they could have damaged some of the vital organs." Ellis said as she examined the patient.

"Why do you need a neurosurgeon? This case concerns your specialty not mine."

The chief of surgery looked up from her patient and at her daughter.

"Meredith?"

"Yes, Mum, I'm here and I know you didn't expect me to do something useful in my life. So why do you need my help?"

Still slightly confused Ellis pointed at the x-rays of the patient. These showed how the splinters had worked themselves through the skull and into the brain."

"We need to operate." Mer said.

"Let's go. We have OR."

…..

"Why are you still here?" Ellis finally asked her daughter.

"Because I have everything I've always wanted. I have a wonderful husband, a daughter, good friends and a job that I love. Why should I leave this place? "

"I thought you wanted to make it to the top. I thought you had a goal in life."

"Mum. My dreams are different now than they were 15 years ago. Could we please have this conversation later? I would like to concentrate on the surgery and I'm also not in the mood to argue with you right now." Mer said, and entered the OR.

….

"Time of death: 1.30 p.m."

Meredith stepped back from the table and left the room. She entered the hallway and searched for a place where she could be alone for a while, when she felt someone wrapping their arms around her waist from behind.

"You're hot, when you're angry." Derek whispered into her ear.

The young woman turned around and looked at her husband. She kissed him passionately and let him pull her into an empty On Call room.

…...

Ellis observed the scene with a skeptical look on her face. She thought it was inappropriate when her doctors were having sex in On Call rooms instead of working. And it bothered her even more that she caught her own daughter. The chief tried to recognize the man her daughter was with.

Dr. Shepherd? This could not be true. Mer was cheating on her husband with the good-looking attending? Ellis was shocked. But her actions had not been much different. She had cheated on Thatcher with Richard for months. And it had been the biggest mistake of her life.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello!

Well first of all I'd like to say thank you for the reviews and I hope there will be more people in the future who will write one. You know it's always kind of sad for an author when you get all that hits and alerts on your story but very few reviews. So how about you'll write reviews and I'll try hard to keep the updates coming regular?

I know after the last update this one is really fast but also this Chapter is like super short. When I first started writing this story my Chapters were always a little bit short but they'll get longer with each new Chapter.

Ok I think I should finish this AN now because I still have homework to do and it's like 8 p.m here in Germany.

Have fun reading and please take your time to write a short review. =)

Julia2602

**Chapter: **3/16

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Shonda Rhimes owns it all. ;)

**Chapter 4**

Meredith and Derek left the On Call room together and made their way to the OR Board.

"I have surgery in a minute. See you later." The neurosurgeon said when they arrived and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Ok, see you later."

"Well du you just do the McNasty McDreamy in an On Call room again?" Christina asked.

"How do you...?"

"You look slightly sweaty, and you've sex hair you. You know you look like you just got laid."

"Christina, why do you always have to pay attention to such things?"

"I do not have a sex life on my own so I'm enjoying your sex life. Well, kind of."

"Christina."

"What? I'm just sexually frustrated and I'm glad that you're not."

"If you would just stop sending every guy, who wants to jump you, sending to hell you wouldn't be sexually frustrated."

"Are there still body's in the downstairs?"

"No! Wa... What? "

"I asked you if there are still body's for medical research in the mortuary. God, I need to cut something. Seriously!"

Christina rolled her eyes slightly annoyed and vanished towards the elevator. Mer just laughed and made her way into Derek's office, but before she could get there her pager started going off.

...

Two hours later the Meredith and Derek met again in front of the surgical board and to his office.

"Come on. Faster ... Oh crap." Kate let herself fall back into the chair. Once again she had not managed to win the race. Just 5 seconds later, her parents finally entered the office.

"Finally you're here, took you long enough. I've finished my homework hours ago, read a whole book and now I'm playing this stupid Mario Cart game on Dad's Computer. I always lose. It sucks playing without a Controller. The Wii is much more fun." the nine-year-old girl told her parents with a serious look on her face.

"Hello my little angel." Derek said and walked around his desk to hug his daughter.

"Kate, get your things together. We're going home. Daddy still has another surgery, which may take a little a few hours."Meredith said.

"Ok Mom."

Kate grabbed her backpack and had it packed barely 60 seconds later. She hated it when she had to go to the hospital after school and was glad she was old enough so she didn't have to stay at the daycare anymore. But luckily a situation like this only came up perhaps once a week. The rest of the week she went to her grandparents.

"Are you coming?"

The nine-year-old opened the door and quickly said goodbye to her father. Then they made their way to the locker room because Meredith was still wearing her scrubs. After she had changed her clothes the two girls finally left the hospital.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**I know I said I would update once a week but I just didn't have time to translate the next chapter.**

**But I had some time today. Chapter 5 is not as short as the last few Chapters. I also finished the German version of Chapter 12.^^**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this update and I'll try to update sooner next time. Please read AND review.**

**LG Julia**

**Chapter: **5/16

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Shonda Rhimes owns it all. ;)

**...**

**Chapter 5**

It was Saturday. The sun was shining, which was very quite unusual for a rainy city like Seattle. When Meredith woke up she was still exhausted from the day before. Derek had already left. Mer knew that he had promised their daughter to go fishing today. She did not understand why, but her little girl had somehow developed the same passion as her father for this "sport". After a quick glance at the clock Mer knew that she woke up way before the alarm she had set. Annoyed about the fact that she would have been able to sleep for another hour, she rolled her eyes and got out of bed to go to the bathroom. Since it was Saturday she did not had to be in hospital until about 8. Mer took a shower, got dressed and went into the kitchen. On the kitchen table was a small note from Derek.

_Good morning sunshine,  
>there are Pancakes in the refrigerator. Enjoy your breakfast. I love you.<br>Derek_

When Meredith read the note she had to grin. She had always been an awful cook. When Derek had to leave in the middle of the night she drank her cup of coffee before work. This was the reason her husband always took the time to make breakfast before he left the house. Even through he only ate cereal in the mornings.

Still smiling Mer opened the refrigerator, took the plate and ate her breakfast. Then she grabbed her bag and was about to leave the house when someone else opened the front door.

"Good morning to you two. Did you catch some fish? "

"Mom, you're still here," Kate exclaimed and jumped into her mother's arms.

"Yes but I'm leaving now. You've got Daddy all day by yourself. "

"True."

"Good morning," Derek, who had entered the house after Kate pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her passionatly.

"Good Morning."

"When are you off today?"

"I should be done by 6."

"Ok. I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too."

Meredith and McDreamy broke away from each other and Mer her hugged her daughter briefly before she left the house and drove to the hospital.

...

Meredith reached Seattle Grace an hour later. She went straight to the attendings locker room, where she met Christina.

"Good Morning."

"Hi."

"Do you have any interesting surgeries today?"

"No, only routine procedures. You?"

"No surgeries!"

"Do you have time for lunch in cafeteria? Or will you be in surgery?"

"Nope. But I've got plans."

"Aha?"

"Yes, you said that I need to get laid. So I'm meeting one of those hot interns at lunch break in an On Call room."

"Christina!"

"What? The boy has some skills. We did the McNasty already. Now I just can't get enough."

"Christina. Since when do you play nice with the interns?"

"I don't play nice. It's just sex and only one intern. He's good. I think I'm gonna keep him around for a while."

"You are crazy and so desperate. The poor boy! So now I need to know. Who is the intern you're using as your new sex toy?"

"Dr. Blood. His name turns me on. "

Mer could not help it and laughed while shaking her head.

"Oh my God. I need to tell Izzie." Meredith said grinning.

"Don't. I'm warning you Meredith. Barbie does not need to know a thing. You're my person and I trust you otherwise I would keep this to myself."

"I gotta go now. Have fun with McBloody and be safe." Mer said, and left the room. She did not hear Christina's protest about the fact that it was her job to come up with the McNames.

...

When Meredith had finished morning rounds, she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled into an empty On Call room.

"What the hell?"

"I need to talk to you.", replied the familiar voice of Ellis Grey.

"Why?"

"I thought you said that you were happily married."

"I am "

"And why are you cheating on your husband, then?"

"Excuse me?," Mer looked shocked at her mother.

"I saw you after the surgery yesterday, with this Dr. Shepherd."

The young woman was confused and did not know what to reply to Ellis. She could tell her mother the truth. But also she wanted to know what her mother needed to say to her.

"How long has this been going on?"

"For about 11 years."

Ellis looked shocked. She never thought that Mer was able to do something tile this. Well, she also never believed that Meredith would become a surgeon.

"For 11 years? And how long have you been together with your husband? "

"11 years. We're married for 9 years."

Meredith had to use all her Self Control to not burst out laughing in front of her shocked mother.

"Don't you think the truth will get out sometime?"

"No. Everyone knows, since Bailey caught us in the car at the party of my former roommates."

"And what does your husband think about all this?"

"We're happily married."

"Meredith Ellis Grey, how could you marry such an excuse for a man, who does not have the balls to divorce you, even though he knows that you're cheating on him? Did you really get married to a man who is just a wimp, like your father?"

"Ok, that's enough. My husband and I are happily married. You want to know why? Dr. Sheperd is my husband."

Ellis looked confused at her daughter.

"Ok, you just seem to really believe that I could cheat on my husband for such a long time. But I'm not you. I would never leave my husband and I would never consider my career more important than my daughter. So just for the record if you still do not understand. I've been married to Derek Sheperd for 9 years. So please stop inventing sick story's in your mind before you know the whole real story!"

Meredith left the room with and angry expression on her face. Her mother was simply impossible. She knew that Ellis had always said she was just ordinary and would never become a surgeon, or even get through med school. But this was the tip of the iceberg.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**So I had no time to translate another chapter. Well not until today. I used the little time I had between Biology and German and I have to be back in school in about 30 Minutes so I won't write a novel long AN.**

**I don't know how much time I will have in the next weeks with learning for school and all.**

**So thank you guys for the reviews. =) I hope there will be many more in the future. *wink***

**Have fun with Chapter 6.**

**LG Julia**

Chapter 6

It was raining which was no surprise. There were many days in Seattle filled with rain. But just rain was an understatement. The term monsoon was more fitting. Meredith stood on the bridge in front of the "glass wall" and watched the world outside of Seattle Grace Hospital. She stood there motionless. The young woman leaned back against the railing and ignored what happened around her. She didn't even recognize the Doctors and Nurses who ran past her. She was disappointment. Bu was the term disappointment the right one to describe her feelings? Had she expected a different reaction to her mother? Had she really believed the chief could be proud of her daughter? Had she hoped Ellis would take her "part" as Kate's grandmother?

All these questions were buzzing in Meredith's head of, while she stared out the window. Suddenly here phone vibrated in her pocket which caused Mer to jump. Meredith took it out of her pocked and slapped herself on the forehead. Of course, the dinner at Thatcher's house. How could she forget it? One look at the clock told her that her shift ended over an hour ago. She should have been at her father's house about 30 Minutes ago. Meredith ran to the locker room as fast as she could to get changed.

"Come on, pick up the damn phone." Derek said nervously.

For over an hour now he tried to reach his wife. He definitely had left her over 50 voice messages by now. Did she have an argument with Ellis? Was she still in surgery? Did the battery of her phone die? The neurosurgeon kept going through all the possibilities why his wife wasn't with him yet or why she couldn't pick up her damn phone. He was not used to his wife "ignoring" him like she did right now.

"Did she pick up yet?" The worried face of Thatcher appeared in the kitchen.

"No."

"I want to know what's going on. If she had another surgery she would have called. "

"I know. Maybe she is ignoring her phone because she wants some alone time. "

"Why should she want to be alone?"

"Ellis is our new chief of surgery."

"The Ellis? Ellis Grey? My ex-wife? "

"Yes, the one and only!"

"Oh, holy shit.", Thatcher's face was full of shock and concern now.

"I thought the same when Richard told us yesterday."

"Are you two talking about "The Mother of the Year"? ", suddenly Meredith appeared in the kitchen.

"Meredith, thank god." Derek hugged his wife.

"Where have you been?" Thatcher asked his eldest daughter.

"I've been thinking."

"What? Why? What happened?" Derek asked worried.

"I've had a pretty interesting conversation with my mother."

"What did Ellis say to you?" Thatcher saw the sad eyes of his daughter and he felt the anger about his ex-wife rise in him. Not only had betrayed him and left with Meredith. No, she made her childhood hell and was now back again mess up her life.

"It does not matter now." Meredith said.

"So did you have dinner yet?"

"No, we wanted to wait on you. The casserole is still in the oven so it should be still warm. "

"Ok, then let's eat."

The three adults went into the dining room, where Susan and Kate were waiting for them. Thatcher took the casserole out of the oven, while the others started talking about their plans for Christmas.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, kiddo."

"Is Santa Claus coming to our house when there is no snow?" Kate looked questioningly at her mother with wide eyes.

"Of course."

"Really?."

"Sure."

Meredith looked amused at her daughter. Kate was used to snow on the Christmas holidays. Usually, the three of them spent the holidays in New York with Derek's family. But unfortunately they did not get leave this year. So this year they had to stay home in Seattle. Meredith was glad that Derek's mother would come over the holidays, because Susan and Thatcher would spent the holidays with Molly, and who lived in a small town about an hour away.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly and after about an hour of talking Meredith and Derek were on their way home with her daughter.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Meredith, what's going on?" Derek said as he snuggled under the covers with her.

"I had a pretty intense conversation with my mother." ,the young woman said, closing her eyes as her husband put his arm around her. The next moment she snuggled even closer to him.

"What did Ellis say to you?"

"It's not important."

"Meredith, you're upset. So it is important" Derek said.

"Ok, my mother saw us."

"And why does that make you upset? We work in the same hospital, it is clear that they see us there."

"No I don't mean it like that. She saw us going into an On-Call room yesterday. She thought we had an affair. I told her I was married but not to whom. So she thought I would never get one as good as you are. I set her straight. "

"And what did you tell her?"

"Well, she asked me how long we were sleeping together and I told her the truth. Then she asked me if my husband knew I was sleeping with you. I said yes. She got angry and I told her that my so called affair and my husband are one and the same person. "

"And what did she say?"

"Nothing, I left the room. I can't believe she compared me to herself. "

Meredith felt as tears forming in her eyes. Her mother was back in her life for 24 hours and once again had showed Mer how ordinary she thought she was.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello =)**

**Here is Chapter 7. I know I need way too much time for updates but I have not enough time… I just translated this one while taking a break from studying… I have a history exam on Monday, English is on Thursday… and then there is this Analysis I have to write for German…**

**I'm actually surprised so many people seem to like this fanfiction and I love when you guys write reviews *wink* ;)**

**So thank you for the reviews =) You guys are the reason I keep writing this story =) At the moment I'm working on Chapter 13 =)**

**So I let you read the short Chapter… now I have a "hot" date with 40 years of German history.. yay.. -.-'**

**Chapter 7**

The sky was still gray in the morning and some streets were flooded. Derek had already left the house about an hour ago to pick up his mother from the airport.

While Meredith tried to make a decent breakfast, Kate ran back and forth between the couch and the window to look out the window. She wanted to see if her daddy was already back with her Grandma.

"Kate, stop running around. You make me crazy!"

"But I have to see it if Grandma is already here."

"They won't be here faster just because you are running back and forth. So come on, help me set the table so we can have breakfast immediately when they get here."

Kate did what her mother told her and therefore she didn't notice the car parking in the drive way. The eight year old didn't even hear the slamming of the car door. But the quiet "click" noise of the front door opening got her attention. As if stung by a tarantula, she ran to the front door and directly jumped into her Grandmothers arms.

"Hey, my little girl." Derek's mother held her granddaughter in her arms. She spent rarely time with the youngest of her grandchildren because of the distance.

After Kate let go of Carolyn, she could finally greet her daughter in law with a hug.

"Meredith, how are you?"

"I'm good and you?" The young woman replied, smiling.

"Very well, I'm just exhausted after such a long flight. I slept for a few hours on the plane but I'm still tired."

"Are you hungry? Kate and I have just set the table. "

"Yes, of course. But after breakfast I'd like to take a nap, if you do not mind?"

This time it was Derek who replied: "Of course not."

"Can we start breakfast now? I'm hungry and Grandma is sitting next to me." Kate said.

The four sat down at the table. Kate took the chance to tell her grandma all about the crazy adventures she had in the last few months while eating breakfast. Afterwards Carolyn excused herself to go up to the guestroom to take a nap.

...

Meredith had just pulled on her jacket and was about to leave the house to go to town for some last minute Christmas shopping, when the loud beeping of two pagers stopped her.

"Shit, bad timing! "The young mother cursed. "Derek, I think you should go and wake up your mother."

"Ok. I'll go tell her that we need to leave."

Derek went up to the guest room. When he reached the door he knocked.

"Come in."

He quietly opened the door.

"Derek dear, what happened?"

"Mer and I got paged to the hospital. We need you to keep an eye on Kate. "

"Of Course. I can still take a nap when you're back."

"Thank you, Mum."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later then."

"Good Bye."

Derek left the room and went back down the stairs into the hall, where his wife already held out his jacket for him. He quickly grabbed it and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead before he left the house and closed the front door.


End file.
